Summer Dresses and Quidditch Uniforms
by Jaquelyne
Summary: Ginny is asked by Molly to cook dinner for the whole family one summer afternoon...
1. Default Chapter

            Ginny Weasley sat at the kitchen table at the Burrow. She was pissed at her mother for the owl post she has just received. It aggravated her that Molly would just expect her to do as she asked.  Like a 20-year-old Ginny didn't have a life or a job, and as soon as her mother asked her to do something, she would just drop everything and do it. 

_Ginny, _

_            Could you be a dear and cook dinner this evening? I am stuck in London with your father at the shop. _

_            I will be home as soon as I am finished here.  Everyone is going to come home for dinner. _

_            Love, _

_            Mum_

Ginny sighed at the note.  Everyone is coming, that meant that all her brothers, their wives and girlfriends and normally that included Harry as well. She dropped her head to the table and tried to block out any thoughts of Harry. 

            Harry Potter, the one man that always seemed to have a presence in her thoughts and memories. He had in some ways been the bane of her existence for so long, that she couldn't give any other guy a chance. When he had left Hogwarts a few years before, Ginny went about her life as usual or so she thought. 

            "Oh well," Ginny moaned. "My life shouldn't revolve around a man who still sees me as  'little Ginny'.  She sighed again.

            What to do for dinner, Ginny thought about what to make for the menu. An Idea struck her like a rouge bludger to the head.  

            Ginny had lived in Rome for short period of time after Hogwarts. She had gone there to study curse breaking for Gringott's. During her free time, she had taken a muggle cooking class in Italian cooking. Ginny had loved the food there. 

            She mentally did a grocery list in her head.  She knew that her mother would never keep portabella mushroom caps and a few other spices she would need, Ginny apparated to London. 

            When she returned, dropping the groceries on the table, Ginny ran up to her bedroom to change for dinner. She grabbed her dressing gown and ran to the bathroom.  The hot water relaxed away the tension she had been feeling about cooking that night. Gin ran back to her bedroom and grabbed her favorite summer sundress.  It was a strapless light blue and white cotton dress.  Ginny had picked it up in Rome when she was there. It was light and a little clingy, but since it was just "family" that night, who would care.  Her favorite sandals completed the ensemble. With a quick dry spell to her hair, she ran down stairs to start dinner. 

            In a few moments she was watching the knives cut up the vegetables. Ginny had them slicing the mushrooms and onions.  She started to make the pasta and quickly had it rolled out and cut. 

            Ginny rapidly became lost in the fine art of Italian cooking. Cooking had always been relaxing to her, but normally it was the end of her day and not for the entire family. Ginny was so distracted that she didn't notice someone enter the kitchen.  

            Harry was standing in the doorframe watching Ginny work.  The rays of sunlight were playing with the thin fabric of Ginny's dress. He could see her voluptuous frame sashaying around the counters. Harry gazed fixatedly as Ginny stuck a finger in to the sauce that she was making and she licked it off to taste it. 

            Harry had just come from Quidditch practice with the Chudley Cannons and was still was wearing his practice robes. He was hot and sweaty. His plan was to come over before everyone arrived and take a hot shower, but it seemed that a cold shower would be much better served at this moment. Harry had become aroused watching Ginny work. He shifted and Ginny turned to see what the noise was.  

            Ginny looked at Harry standing there. All of her teenage high school fantasies came rushing back. He stood there with only a white undershirt and his tight Quidditch pants on. The pants hugged every chiseled muscle in Harry's thighs. The only word that kept beating a tattoo in her brain was, YUMMY! 

            "Hi Ginny." She heard him say in a deep velvety voice. Gin swallowed before trying to speak. 

            "Hullo Harry." He could hear her say slightly breathless. She watched him run his right hand through his hair.  Somewhere deep inside of herself, Ginny could feel a desire to kiss him float up to her lips. 

            Harry walked to her.  He dropped his knapsack by the doorway. Harry removed his Quidditch cloak and laid it over a chair. He stopped directly in front of her. 

            Ginny lifted her head and look at his face. Those emerald green eyes staring down at her and only her. Their eyes met and it felt like all the air in the room vanished. Ginny tried to speak but no words would come out. 

            "Shh…" Harry placed a finger over her parted lips He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Ginny's lips. 

            The room filled with nervous tension.  Harry kissed her again. His hands moved on their own accord and grasped her waist. 

            Ginny's arms circled his neck. Their lips parted and his tongue began to massage hers. A moan that came from years of longing broke free. She pressed against Harry's body, molding herself to his body. 

            Harry's hands moved to her lower back trying to close any space between them. He was lost mentally and physically to the only woman he would ever love. As that thought crossed his mind, he stopped. 

            Harry's mind was racing.  He had just kissed is best friend's little sister in their parents house. 

            "Ginny we need to stop." Harry was finally able to say. Gin stepped back confused. Why did he stop? 

            "What's wrong," was the first thing that she was able to vocalize. 

            "Nothing, but if we don't stop now, I will not be able to later." He whispered in her ear pausing to nibble the lobe. Harry's hands caressed her back. 

            "Maybe I don't want to stop." She challenged him. Ginny's fingers were playing with the soft hair at the base of his hairline. 

            "When we do this, it will be the right time and hopefully I won't be in my practice gear." Harry rubbed his nose against hers. "I think that I should go up and take a shower before dinner." 

            "Dinner! I forgot about dinner." Ginny exclaimed putting her right hand over her mouth. "Go shower and I can get this into the oven." 

            Harry stole one more kiss before heading up the stairs. Ginny finished putting the mushroom and onion lasagna together. She sat down at the table to think about what just happened. 

            Ginny wanted to know if it was just a kiss or the start of something. She hoped that it was the start of something. He had said when and not if about doing it as he so elegantly put it. She had waited too long for Harry. It was almost 10 years after that crush when she was 10 years old.  Ginny knew that Harry wasn't seeing anyone, unless going to Ron and Hermione's for dinner counted and she knew all too well that she was single.  With a flick of her wand, the Italian bread for dinner was being sliced. She was quickly lost her in thoughts. 

            Harry was thinking about the kiss in the shower.  What had possessed him to kiss her? Granted she looked so good in that dress. The time that he stood there watching her cook was the greatest turn on. Harry turned the shower off and climbed out of the cubicle. He grabbed his wand for a shave and a drying spell. Grabbing his khaki pants and a white polo shirt from his knapsack, he got dressed. Harry's hands went through his hair before going back down stairs. 

            He found her sitting at the table leaning on her left hand. Harry placed a kiss on her bare neck. Ginny giggled at the touch. 

            "Can we just skip dinner?" he asked her huskily. 

            "Nope. Nice try though." 

            Harry sat down across from her at the table. He took her hand in his.  They chatted about their lives for a moment before either of them referred back to the events previously.

            "Why did you let me kiss you?" He asked her casually as his fingers played with hers.

            "I had been waiting for that kiss since my 4th year at school." She replied. 

            "I know I should have done something before now, but with everything that was going on my last three years, I didn't want to drag you in any deeper." Harry looked up and caught her gaze. Their eyes met and Harry and Ginny both saw promise for them and a relationship. 

            "You should have let me make that choice for myself, but then if you did that, you wouldn't have been the Harry I know and love." Ginny looked away at the end of the comment. 

            "Why do you think I play for the Cannons?" 

            "I don't know, to make Ron happy?" She joked. 

            "No, to be near you. That's why. Ron wasn't a factor in the decision. You were. It's always been you." Ginny blushed at Harry's admission. 

            "Miss Weasley, I happen to have some tickets to tomorrow nights game with the Cannons verses the Puddlemere United. I would love for you to come and after I beat Oliver in the goal posts, would you join me for a late supper?" He mischievously asked her. 

            "Mr. Potter, consider it a date." They leaned over the table to seal the deal with a kiss. 

            Molly and Arthur had apparated in as they kissed. The two at the table never noticed the arrivals. Molly turned to Arthur.

            "It seems that your plan worked, love." She told him. 

            "Good, I was tired of them both moping around. Should we tell them we are here?" Arthur's eyes were dancing with mirth. 

            "No, I say let them be. Come on, Arthur. Let's go for a walk or something." Molly replied to her husband of over thirty years. 

            "Now, Molly, that something is what got us 7 children, but a walk would do us good." He hugged his wife and they went out the front door. 

            Harry and Ginny still didn't know that anyone had come home.  They were busy making up for lost time just staring in to each other's eyes. 

A/N: The line about a rouge bludger to the head is from Jaylee1 on FanFiction.net.  The title of the story I am meaning is Like a Bludger to the Head. 


	2. An Author Responds

Author's Notes. I received this review and I was slightly troubled about it.  
  
Actually it's my first pseudo flame, but on to more pressing matters, like my response.  
  
From: Some rather upset H/G shippers (You don't even @ want to . know)  
  
Have you ever heard of canon? You know, that set of rules that character's comply with? That includes being *in character*. Heard of that?  
  
Yes, I have heard of Canon, which would be the first 5 books of the Harry Potter series. I have read them all. I have the Audio books as well that I have listened to on many occasions. This story was only a fantasy. I had been reading a book titled Under the Tuscan Sun at the time. Frances Mayes is a food and travel writer from San Francisco. In the book, she discusses food quite often. I was getting a little hungry and a little romantic at the same time. So, in my mind I conceived this little story about Harry and Ginny. It centered on Ginny having to cook for the family, which would include Harry.  
  
Okay, we think Ginny had been dreaming of Harry at least for three years prior to what your fic says.  
  
I mention in the story that Ginny is around 20 years old. Harry would be about 21. Since that is mentioned in the first paragraph of the short story, that would mean to me that Ginny had been interested in Harry since she was 10 years old. If canon and memory serve me correctly, she met Harry at King's Cross when she was 10 years old. I could be wrong, since according to you, I do not know Canon.  
  
Secondly, who on earth says "Yummy?" I mean- come ON! Fangirls maybe... but then again, we don't have a very high opinion of them.  
  
This was actually a throw back to when I was in High School. I had started dating my first serious boyfriend my sophomore year and ran in to him after he came off the football field. He only had on his undershirt and football pants. My first thought was, Yummy or I would love to have him on a silver platter. He was hot and sweaty, and terribly sexy at that moment. I thought that Ginny might have the same reaction to Harry as he stood there watching her.  
  
And finally... Harry, dearie, does not randomly kiss girls cooking. Sorry. Maybe he ought to have a... dunno... thought process about what he was about to do?  
  
"Harry gazed fixatedly as Ginny stuck a finger in to the sauce that she was making and she licked it off to taste it. Harry had become aroused watching Ginny work."  
  
Maybe I am wrong in assuming that any thought process of the average male would have flown out the window at being aroused. Most men have only one thought at that moment, and talking or rational thought is not either of them. This whole thing comes down to desire. Ginny and Harry had been friends for a long time, so he wasn't kissing a random girl. This story is assuming that Voldemort is dead and that for the most part, Harry has had a normal life. He plays Quidditch, hangs out with his best friends, and enjoys the life he has. What is stopping him from going for it? Not a thing.  
  
Okay. Now we must say, your vocabulary is excellent, and that's not something we say lightly.  
  
Why, thank you. It's good to know that the money my father paid to send me to college was worth it.  
  
The use of 'beating a tattoo' was great, except that it was the word "Yummy". (Shudders.) And your sentence structure is fine. You know, this did not start out too badly: we thought the summary was quite promising, and it has an okay premise. If you had forced the characters into doing things they wouldn't have done, or used some rather fan-girlish phrases, this would have been quite good.  
  
As for Fan girlish phrases, I have no idea what you are talking about. I started writing fan fiction as a way to relax at something I love to do, which is write.  
  
(Oh, and the canon problems, we forgot.) But this is an. Okay start. You just need some better material for your writing talents.  
  
Yes, I am sure that my editor would agree with you on better material.  
  
Good luck on your next venture! (If we didn't flame you too badly... does this even qualify as a flame? We said nice things too.)  
  
If you want to check out some other stories I have written, just click my name.  
  
Lastly, if you want to flame me in the future or you have something to say on the quality of my writing, I would prefer you at least identify yourself, but it seems that you didn't want me to know whom you are for what ever reason. 


End file.
